This invention relates to an assist device to provide assistance in changing of bedding. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device which utilizes a specially configured pneumatic bladder to raise a mattress to facilitate changing of bedding by a person of impaired strength or mobility.
The types of mattresses contemporaneously in use have gradually increased in dimensions and weight. For example, types of mattresses typically in use have increased over a period of time from xe2x80x9cfull sizexe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cqueen sizexe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cking sizexe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9csuper kingxe2x80x9d while at the same time the thickness of such mattresses has increased due to application of quilting or similar padding on both sides of the mattress, providing what is referred to as xe2x80x9cpillow-topxe2x80x9d mattresses. While such mattresses increase sleeping comfort for the users, the changing of linens, especially fitted bottom sheets becomes physically more difficult. Such difficulties especially provide a burden to persons who are physically infirm due to pregnancy, back pain, injuries, surgery, advancing age and the like. Such persons generally are unable to lift heavy mattresses contemporaneously in use. Therefore, especially for persons of limited means who may be unable to hire a suitable service provider, assist devices are needed in order to enable such homemakers of limited strength to change bedding while maintaining independence. Additionally assist devices are needed in order for many individuals to have the choice to select or retain contemporaneous bed designs that incorporate footboards that restrict access to the mattress, such as the xe2x80x9csleigh bedxe2x80x9d design. These popular bed designs typically make the changing of bedding even more physically difficult and are only practical for physically fit persons.
In accordance with the invention, an assist device filling the aforementioned needs is provided. In accordance with the invention, such a device utilizes an inflatable bladder positioned under a mattress to raise the mattress above a box spring or other supporting surface. A controllable source of compressed gas, preferably a compressor, is connected in fluid flow communication with the bladder.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention a lift device for a mattress is provided which is concealed to the extent that typically only an electrical cord and a control pad for actuating the flow of compressed gas into the bladder are visible to the casual observer.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a lift device is provided which in its deflated condition, fits substantially concealed between a mattress and a box spring. In accordance with a related aspect of the invention, the lift device is dimensioned so that in its inflated condition it has a length and width slightly smaller than those of the mattress and box spring in connection with which it is adapted to be used.
Briefly, the invention provides an assist device for facilitating a change of bedding on a mattress which includes an inflatable pneumatic bladder adapted to be positioned under a mattress. The bladder has a length and width somewhat less than those of the mattress. The pneumatic bladder is enclosed and is provided with an opening that is in fluid flow communication with a source of compressed gas, preferably a compressor. A switch, either hard-wired or cordless remote is provided for controllably activating flow of compressed gas from the source into the bladder. The bladder may be configured with recessed sections so that the volume of air or other gas required to inflate said bladder is minimized. An opening to enable escape of compressed gas from the bladder may be provided in the compressor or, optionally, may be a valve extending through a surface of the bladder.
Various other features of the invention will be set forth in greater detail in the following detailed description, claims and accompanying drawings.